


This is home

by caarlgriimes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caarlgriimes/pseuds/caarlgriimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven ended up is the upside down but was saved by Hopper. This story will chronicle the lives of our favourite adventurers after the season final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El's return

An echoing scream sounded from far off making Hop and Joyce turn as they reached the gate.

“You get him out of here okay” Hop said earnestly.

She nodded “What about you?”

“I’m going to find that thing, I’m ending this” he said removing his gun from it’s holster.

“Hop don’t this is already over” she said pulling at his arm while holding her barely conscious son to her chest.

“No it needs to die” Hop argued looking back into the darkness trying to move off again.

“Hop wait”

“Joyce you can’t stop me…”

“No I just.. Thank you for everything, believing me, bringing my boy back, just be careful” she smiled weakly.

Hop smiled and placed an arm on her shoulder and nodded “Go, he needs a hospital”

Joyce nodded and exited the gate leaving Hop in the upside down.

He walked quickly, gun out and ready, heading towards the source of the noise. As he got closer he stopped, dropping his gun as he reached the source of the noise. Eleven lay barely breathing on the ground next to the corpse of the monster.

“Eleven” He called softly walking towards her, kneeling next to her frail body. He head turned slightly her eyelids lifting slightly before fluttering shut. Hop lifted the girl into his arms hearing her short raspy breaths on his chest he made his way back to the gate.

* * *

“Michael” Mrs Wheeler called through the mess of police and ambulance vehicles gathered in front of the school “Michael she called again desperation increasing with each minute since she had gotten the phone call from police. Finally she saw him wrapped in a blanket sitting in the back of an ambulance, Dustin and Lucas sat just outside talking in hushed voices. She ran over wrapping her arms around him.

“Michael oh my god are you okay? What happened” Mrs wheeler exclaimed holding her sons face in her hands checking for any major wounds.

“Eleven’s gone” Mike said voice cracking slightly.

Mrs Wheeler looked around confused catching the equally sad looks on the other two boys faces, just as she was about to start asking questions Nancy and Jonathan came running through the heard of emergency vehicles and personnel, Nancy making a B line for Mike and Jonathan hanging back to ask the others what happened. Ignoring her mother’s stunned expression Nancy almost pushed her out of the way in her eagerness to talk to her brother.

“What happened?” she asked sounding panicked placing her hands on either shoulder to get him to look at her.

“She saved us” Mike said staring at the ground.

“Where is she” Nancy asked dread filling the pit of her stomach.

“It came and she saved us” he said not registering her question  “and now she’s gone” Mike looked up at his sister, his eyes filling with more tears.

“I’m sorry” Nancy said sadly pulling Mike into a hug where tears began pouring down his face again.

“Who the hell is eleven” Mrs Wheeler exclaimed exasperatedly at her children feeling uterly confused.

“She was our friend” Lucas said from behind her, making her spin to face them.

Mrs Wheeler looked perplexed for a moment before realisation spread across her face “Those people who came to our house, the bald girl, I thought they were lying or made a mistake” she said, realization dawning quickly “You let her stay in our house?” she said turning back to her son who was still crying into her sister’s shoulder, “You let some freak running from the government stay in our home Michael…”

“She’s not a freak” Dustin exclaimed angrily.

“Yeah she was our friend and she saved our lives” Lucas said crossing his arms defensively.

Suddenly an officer came running towards them, “Just got a call from Joyce Buyers at the hospital your brothers there” he said to Jonathan.

They all jumped into action Mike, Lucas and Dustin went in the Wheelers car, Nancy and Jonathan went with one of the officers.

* * *

Everyone waited sullenly in the waiting room of the hospital for news about Will.

“Do you think he’s gonna be okay?” Lucas whispered to Dustin breaking the silence that had blanketed the room for the last 20 minutes.

“I hope so” Dustin replied “Will’s tough he’ll be okay”

“I don’t mean Will I mean Mike” Lucas corrected, in an even more hushed tone than before.

Dustin sighed “I don’t know man, we’ll be there for him though and Will” he finished looking over at their catatonic friend. He hadn’t said anything on the drive to the hospital and he hadn’t moved since they sat down in the waiting room, just stared off at the wall.

Hours passed and the silence continued with everyone still waiting. Mike continued staring off at the wall, he couldn’t stop thinking about her and all the things she would never get to see or do, he had promised she would be okay, every time he thought about how he was never going to see her again tears began to rise up in his eyes.

Suddenly Mike heard the door open and looked up to see Jonathan, he nodded and Mike jumped up shaking Lucas and Dustin out of sleep “Guys wake up, Will’s up!” he exclaimed.

The boys tore into Will’s hospital room, Mike reached him first collapsing on top of his friend, Lucas and Dustin not far behind. They immediately jumped into explaining the crazy events that had taken place while he was gone.

“We made a new friend she stopped it, she saved us, but she’s gone now” Mike explained feeling his overwhelming sadness begin to rise to the surface again.

“Her names eleven” Dustin interjected.

“Like the number?”

“We call her El for short” Lucas explained.

They all then launched into their disconnected and confusing explanation of their new magical friend. Mike went quiet listening to Lucas and Dustin’s explanation when he felt his eyes get foggy again, he was happy to finally have his best friend back but it still didn’t feel quite right, El should be here too.

* * *

Joyce was standing in the doorway looking lovingly at her son and his friends happy to finally have him back with her.

“Where’s Hopper?” Jonathan asked appearing next to her.

“He went back in after we found Will, he said he wanted to kill it”

“Oh” Jonathan replied looking back over at his brother and his friends “Do you think he’s gonna be okay?”

“Maybe but he needed to do it, I could tell” Joyce replied grabbing Jonathan’s arms and smiling at her son “He’s back”

“Yeah” Jonathan smiled.

Just then they both looked outside as they heard someone coming down the hallway, “Hop!” Joyce exclaimed seeing him walk down the hall followed by eleven still in her pink dress and flannel.

“The boys in here?” he asked as he approached.

“Uh yeah” said Jonathan quickly pointing into the room for eleven to go through.

Entering the room cautiously not wanting to interrupt the boys ongoing conversation she was immediately noticed by Will, “Hi there”

The other boys turned mouths falling open at the sight of their friend standing in the doorway, she smiled at them happily.

Mike recovered first feeling tears begin to well up in his eyes again “Eleven?”


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven moves into the Wheeler house.

“Mike” She replied smiling at him before he ran forward engulfing her in a hug almost making her fall to the ground.

“You're alive” he whispered in a strangled voice blocked by tears before she felt Lucas and Dustin hugging her as well.

“What happened?” Dustin asked as they broke apart.

“Went to the upside down” El said “Saved me” she pointed at Hop standing in the door talking to Joyce.

“We thought you died!” Lucas exclaimed “You turned into dust and like exploded”

“Yeah that was insane, you totally saved us!” Dustin smiled widely, El blushed and smiled back bashfully.

“I… uh we're glad you’re back” Mike said awkwardly blushing as he spoke, trying to ignore Dustin’s sniggering and Lucas’ knowing smile, “You uhh haven't met Will yet” he said quickly trying to divert the conversation feeling the blush get stronger in his cheeks when she smiled back at him.

“Hey” Will said from his bed, El waved in reply stepping closer as the three other boys watched the exchange.

“Names Will, it's nice to meet you” he put his hand out to El for her to shake.

“Eleven” El replied shyly reaching out and shaking his hand.

Everyone went quiet for a moment in comfortable silence before Will spoke again “Do you really have super powers?” he asked squinting his eyes slightly in suspicion.

“Yeah she does and they’re awesome! Show him El” Dusting exclaimed from behind her.

“Yeah El show him your powers” Lucas nodded eagerly.

“You don’t have to” Mike cut in worriedly placing his hand on her shoulder “If you’re still drained”

“Awwww” Dusting mocked receiving a glare from Mike.

“It’s fine” El replied giving Mike a reassuring smile, turning to focus on a plastic cup sitting on the bedside table. The cup slowly began to lift upwards and hover in the air making Will’s mouth drop open in shock as the three other boys grinned proudly at their telekinetic friend.

“That was so cool!” Will exclaimed looking back at his friends “She’s like a superhero”

They stayed with Will for hours, talking about school, the adventures they had, the adventures they would have, all agreeing their first order of business once Will got out of hopsital would be making El watch star wars. It was nearly twelve thirty when Mrs Wheeler came for them.

“Cmon you lot we should be getting home. You two” she said looking at Lucas and Dustin “are coming with us I’m dropping you off on the way I called your mother's and their expecting you”

“C'mon mom can’t we stay a little longer” Mike begged receiving nods of agreement from the other boys.

Mrs Wheeler huffed “10 minutes but then we’re going okay” she said receiving beaming smiles from the four boys “But then we need to go and let Will get some rest” she glared at the kids, the four boys nodded and Mrs Wheeler went to wait in the hallway.

The boys continued talking and El quietly listened while Mike followed his mother outside.

“Uhh mom” Mike began getting her attention “Can El stay at our house, I know I should have told you before and I’m really sorry but she has nowhere else to go and…” Mike spoke rapidly looking pleadingly at his mother.

“Yes yes Mike calm down” she sighed looking down at her son “The chief told me all about it and I understand ,you should have told me” she returned to her strict tone.

Mike nodded staring down at the floor, “so can she stay” he looked back up hopefully.

She sighed again “Yes, but” she continued sternly “We are going to talk about this later, and she stays in your room you can have the living room or the basement okay”

Mike nodded trying and failing to keep a huge grin from spreading across his face, “Thanks mom!” he gave her a tight hug before running back into the room.

After an additional 20 minutes with Will they all finally said their goodbyes and packed into the Wheeler’s car to head home. It was silently agreed that Eleven would sit next to Mike in the back seat, Dustin sat on El’s other side and Lucas sat in the front, Mr Wheeler and Nancy got a lift from Jonathan who drove straight back to the hospital afterwards.

“We still hanging out tomorrow?” Dustin asked as he exited the car.

“Yeah, we’ll see you then” Mike said waving Dustin off as he walked to his house.

“I’ll bring the Eggos” Dustin called back to the car from his front door.

They dropped of Lucas next, “See you guys tomorrow” Lucas said opening the back door of the car “And just give this back to me tomorrow” He smiled handing El his supercom.

“Thank you” El said in her usual quiet voice while Mike gave Lucas a grateful smile. He closed the car door running to his front door waving at the car as it drove off.

El yawned, eyes drooping as they pulled into the Wheeler’s driveway “where almost home” Mike said softly giving her a reassuring smile which she reciprocated, Mrs Wheeler smiled as she saw them in her rearview mirror.

“Cmon you two, Mike change the sheets on your bed and I’ll get uh.. Eleven some of Nancy’s old clothes” Mrs Wheeler said parking the car and turning to look at the two kids.

Mike and El nodded and exited the car heading to the front door, Mrs Wheeler behind them. They entered the house, Mike immediately ran up the stairs to his room and Eleven following Mrs Wheeler down to the basement.

“I still can’t believe Mike managed to hide you down here for a week” Mrs Wheeler huffed as she walked down the stairs into the basement, El’s blanket fort bed still in the corner. Mrs Wheeler started pulling out boxes from under the stairs, “I know we still have some of Nancy’s pyjamas in here” she said as she began pulling clothes from the boxes, “Jeez it’s cold down here, how did you stand it down here”

El remained quiet looking like a deer in the headlights, still clutching Lucas’ supercom to her chest, Mrs Wheeler sighed “You don't talk much do you?” receiving no reply, she sighed and went back to sifting through clothes.

Here they are she said about a minute later opening up a new box with a set of pink flannelette pyjamas inside, “here you go” she said handing the clothes to Eleven.

“Thank you” she whispered making Mrs Wheeler wonder how this girl could ever be deemed  threatening or dangerous by the government.

Just then Mike came thundering down the basement stairs “Rooms ready” he said reaching the basement and smiling warmly at El.

“Okay well you go, you can go get changed there then” Mrs Wheeler said “You know which room it is?”

El nodded in reply turning and running up the basement stairs both Mike and Mrs Wheeler watching as she went.

“Are you sure you’re okay staying in the basement, it’s a bit cold”

“Yeah mom it’s fine, there's loads of blankets and stuff I’ll be fine” Mike beamed up at his mother.

“Okay, well you can sleep in the living room if it gets too cold down here” Mrs Wheeler said moving towards the stairs.

Mike nodded then paused as his mom started walking up the stairs “uh mom” She turned as she reached the door “Thank you for letting her stay, she’s never had a real home before” Mike said giving his mother an awkward grin.

Mrs Wheeler nodded leaving the basement resigned to the fact she had apparently just adopted a child.

Eleven changed into her new, slightly too big but still comfortable pyjamas and sat on the bed placing the supercom on the bedside table. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, she jumped slightly at the noise and walked cautiously to the door, opening it a crack to see Mike standing on the other side, she immediately opened it all the way so they could talk.

“Uh hey I just wanted to come up and say goodnight” Mike said awkwardly sticking his hands in his pockets “Also if you need anything during the night my mom’s room is just down the hall or I’m just down in the basement, or you can talk to me on the supercom” he pointed at the device sitting on the bedside table.

El nodded back smiling happily “Thank you Mike”

Mike smiled back “We have Eggos so you can have them for breakfast tomorrow” he said as he began backing away towards the stairs, before he could get too far El walked towards him wrapping her arms around his stomach hugging him tightly “Goodnight” she whispered into his shoulder.

“I’m happy you’re back” Mike whispered back.

“Me too” she replied before releasing him from the hug smiling as she walked back into the room waving as she closed the door.

Mike waved back smiling uncontrollably walking back downstairs to the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably get updated like once a week. Follow my stranger things tumblr if you want upsidedowneggo.tumblr.com


	3. One of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later.

El skipped down the stairs on a cold Saturday morning to the kitchen, the weather had gotten progressively colder since she had begun living with the Wheelers. It had been almost two weeks since Will had come back and she had been living with them ever since. She was still staying in Mike’s room while he was living in the basement. His clothes, toys and posters had slowly begun to move there to be replaced with El’s new clothes and toys that she had either inherited from Nancy or that Nancy had bought for her. Everything had begun to settle down and feel normal after a couple of days. Will was released from hospital and returned to school, El didn't go to school yet and stayed home helping Mrs Wheeler and doing the work Mr Clarke set her. After hearing about their epic adventure he had immediately and with incredible enthusiasm offered to tutor El to get her to a 7th grade level so she could start going to school with the boys.

Lucas, Dustin, Mike,Will and El had all been hanging out together during all their free time in the afternoons and on weekends, usually showing El around Hawkins, playing in the forest or showing her movies and games (star wars had been first on the agenda). This morning would be no different with all the boys arriving just after breakfast to probably hang out in the basement or go to the forest. El absolutely loved it, being able to hang out with her new friends without the threat of capture or death had been fantastic, she finally felt loved and accepted in her new found home. Hopper and Joyce had stopped by a few times to see how she was getting on. Hopper, in his usual gruff tone would ask her about how she was pretending not to care but would always melt a little bit when she smiled at him. Joyce on the other hand would always ask her about everything, if she was okay, how she was sleeping, if she was eating enough. El had never had someone care that much before except probably Mike and she found she liked it, finally being cared for. At first she had been worried about Will not liking her but he had taken to her rather quickly and after two weeks she really felt apart of their group.

* * *

 

“Morning Mike” she said happily as she entered the kitchen already changed into her clothes for the day, a thick pastel pink slightly too big sweater with a cat embroidered on the front that had previously belonged to Nancy when she was younger, a pair of jeans and matching pastel pink socks (It had been quickly established that pink was most definitely her favourite colour).

“Hey El” Mike said, looking from the X Men comic he was reading as he waited for his toast.

Eleven made her way over to the freezer pulling out her beloved Eggos and placing them next to the toaster ready for when Mike’s toast was done.

“Got any work you need help with?” Mike asked, he usually helped El with her homework or they did their work together in the basement, he had begun to rather like doing school work even if it was just so he could spend more time with El.

She shook her head in response just as Mike’s toast popped up, he jumped up from his seat grabbing his food and began spreading his usual, peanut butter.

“You finished all of it? Mr Clarke said he gave you a lot” Mike said as El placed two Eggos in the toaster.

“Yeah I like it though, it’s... interesting” she said smiling one of her ever more common and contagious smiles.

Mike smiled back taking a bite out of his toast “Well okay but let me know if you need any help with stuff, I'm pretty good at science and math, don’t ask me about English though”

“Thank you Mike” she said smiling brightly.

* * *

 

After breakfast Mike and El went down to the basement to hang out and wait for the other boys to arrive. Mike was trying to explain the concept of snow to her.

“It’s like rain but frozen” said Mike sitting cross legged on the dilapidated sofa next to El.

“Ice?” El asked thoroughly confused.

“Well yeah like super thin flakes of ice and it’s super fun” Mike said enthusiastically. El nodded still slightly confused.

Just then the door to the basement burst open revealing Dustin “Hey guys” he said thundering down the stairs towards them, “Oh Mike did you give it to her ye…”

“Dustin shut up!!” Mike exclaimed jumping to his feet.

“Oh” Dustin said quickly, “It’s nothing El” he said to El’s questioning look.

“Nice cover” Mike hissed sarcastically glaring at the other boy.

“Sorry” he raised his hands in surrender.

Mike sighed “Do you know when the others are getting here?”

“Yeah I passed Lucas on the way here said he’d be ten minutes and Jonathan is dropping Will off so he’ll probably get here pretty soon, you know so he can spend more time with Nancy” he sang the last word. Mike rolled his eyes.

“You gotta admit she is a lot nicer now that she’s with Jonathan also if they ever get married you and Will would be brothers”

“I guess, she’s still the worst though” Mike said looking up the stairs to make sure no one could hear. Things between Nancy and Mike had gone pretty much back to normal with their typical sibling bickering in full swing once again but they still had an unspoken rule not to keep stuff from each other anymore and they could always go to each other with anything serious.

Mike and Dustin’s conversation stopped as they heard the voices of Lucas and Will drift down the stairs “Hey guys” Will exclaimed happily jumping down the stairs followed by Lucas.

“Hey” Mike replied as Dustin high fived the boys as they came down the stairs and El gave a wave from the sofa.

“So, you give it to her yet” Lucas asked receiving an even darker glare from Mike and a snigger from Dustin.

“Well I **was** waiting for you guys so we could do it together as a **surprise** ” Mike said, annoyed by his friends inability to keep a secret “but I guess now is fine”, he walked to the spot next to the blanket fort turned bed and pulled out a box walking back to El with the other boys crowding around next to him around the sofa.

“You’re one of us now so we pooled our pocket money and got you this” Mike said awkwardly handing her the box.

She slowly lifted the lid feeling the four sets of eyes glued to her. She lifted the lid off the box feeling her heart swell as she saw what was inside.

“It’s a supercomm, just like ours” Mike explained.

“So you can talk to us whenever you want” Lucas added.

She sat speechless for a moment feeling the boys staring at her expectantly

“Do you like it” Will asked anxiously rocking on his heals.

El nodded blinking the tears out of her eyes, “Thank you” she said. Placing the box next to her she stood up smiling happily, “You’re the best friends ever” she said as they all crowded in for a group hug.

“I think it’s time we teach her to play Dungeons and Dragons” Dustin said as they split apart receiving beaming smiles and excited nods at this idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this is so late I am so sorry!!! I'm trying to keep myself on a better schedule but I guess we'll see.


	4. Favourite colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conversations about nothing with El and Mike.

The Wheeler house had all settled into bed and most had already fallen asleep, with the exception of Mike and El. They had given El her supercomm earlier that day and so the two were now awake talking in whispers as to not wake up Mike’s parents. Mike sat cross legged in his star wars pyjamas resting against the back wall inside his surprisingly cozy blanket fort and El lay wrapped up in layers of thick blankets pulled almost completely over her head with her supercomm next to her.

“So pink is your favourite then?” Mike asked not having to worry so much about his volume as he was at the opposite end of the house.

“Yes” El replied confidently. She had just learned the names for different colours and was very excited about the colour pink, she had always liked it but never had a word for it. “What’s yours?”

Mike thought for a moment, “Probably blue, I don’t really know why”

“What about the others?” she asked, in a curious whisper.

“Uhhh, I know Dustin like red and Lucas like green definitely and Will like all the colours but I’m pretty sure he likes orange the most” he smiled to himself, “But you can ask them tomorrow because Will likes to change his a lot”.

El nodded taking a mental note to ask the boys about it tomorrow. “Why blue?” she asked with just as much curiosity as she had about everything else.

Mike chuckled, her genuine interest and curiosity regarding just about everything even the mundane made the world seem much more extraordinary to Mike than it had before.

“Umm I don’t really know, I just like it I guess, it’s always been my favourite”

“What about pink”

“Yeah pink’s nice too” Mike smiled, “Why do you like pink the best?”

El thought for a moment “It’s pretty” she concluded.

Mike smiled holding back the impulse to reply with “just like you”.

“My sister likes pink too” he replied when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

“She’s pretty” El said more to herself than Mike.

“So are you” Mike said seriously before he could stop himself immediately feeling himself blush and his stomach knot up.

El smiled happily at the compliment, “Thank you” she said smiling uncontrollably.

Mike smiled feeling his stomach start to uncoil, “You’re welcome” he mumbled in reply letting his hair flop over his face to cover his blush even though no one else was in the room.

They fell into comfortable silence for a moment, Mike checked his watch, “Well we should probably get to sleep, were going to Will’s super early tomorrow” Mike said with a sigh, as much as he liked talking to El tomorrow wouldn't be too much fun if they were walking zombies.

“Okay” El said sadly, “Night Mike”

“Night El” Mike replied, placing his supercom down next to his pillow.

* * *

 

“Mike?”

“Mike?”

“Mike?”

Mike opened his eyes slowly, blinking sleep out of his eye, trying to clear the sleepy fog from his brain. He turned over in his bed (blanket fort) to try and find the source of the noise that had woken him up. His eyes were still blurred with sleep but he saw his supercomm lying next to his pillow, finally his brain jolted into action as he realised what he had heard. He quickly grabbed his supercomm moving to sit up in his bed feeling panic coursing through his body.

“El are you okay?! What's wrong?!” He said quickly anxiously waiting for a reply.

“I’m scared” El replied trembling slightly pulling the blankets closer around her.

“What happened?!” Mike asked, panic receding slightly hearing from El’s voice.

“Bad dream” she elaborated in almost a whisper.

Mike felt a weight lift of his chest and finally began to breathe properly again knowing El was safe.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mike asked in a comforting voice, his previous panic being replaced with concern and protectiveness for his best friend.

“The bad men” she whispered.

“You don’t have to worry about them anymore” Mike replied still in his calm and caring tone, “They're gone, Hopper made sure remember, and me and Lucas and Dustin and Will would never let anything happen to you ever!”

“Promise?” El whispered.

“Promise” Mike replied, “You okay to go back to sleep?”

“Mhm” El nodded getting comfortable again in her bed.

“Okay, well goodnight El” Mike said placing his supercomm back next to his pillow.

“Goodnight Mike” El replied settling back into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super short but I had a bad week so I just wanted to write cute shit. Next chapter will definitely be longer and I've written like half of it so look out for that I guess.


	5. first snow of winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El's discovers snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, I don't even have an excuse I just really want my kids to be happy.

The weather was becoming increasingly cold in hawkins Indiana and snow was going to begin falling any day. Mike was especially excited, winter was his favourite time of year and he couldn't wait to show El snow. After his explanation of ice flakes falling from the sky like rain but slower that covered the ground in white powder she was very excited to see it in real life and Mike was just as excited to see her reaction. They had dug Nancy’s old winter jackets and warmer clothes from the basement so they would be ready for snow as soon as it finally came.

Mike woke up early on a Saturday morning, now that El lived in the house and played Dungeons and Dragons with them he found the mornings were the best times to plan campaigns so the others wouldn't know what to expect. He rolled out of his blanket fort and stood to go up to the kitchen but stopped when he looked out the window. The first snow of winter had begun to blanket the ground with white as more snow flakes rained from the sky. 

He bolted up the stairs towards El’s room, pounding on the door, far too excited to think about the still sleeping other members of the house. After about a minute of banging El opened the door still half asleep.

“Mike?” She asked groggily opening the door to let him in, thoroughly confused as to why he had woken her at 7am on a Saturday.

“Look!” Mike said running to the other end of the room and pulling the blinds open.

El walked to the window, a look of excitement covering her faceas she looked outside “Snow?!”

“Yeah!” Mike exclaimed “Get changed and meet me downstairs in ten minutes”

El nodded and Mike ran out of the room and back down to the basement almost lunging for his supercomm next to his bed.

“Lucas!” He tried.

“Lucas!”

“Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas…”

“What!” the annoyed and tired boy exclaimed.

“It snowed overnight, grab Dustin and get over here!” Mike exclaimed excitedly.

“Really?!” Lucas asked jolting upright in his bed, all previously sleepiness draining from his body.

“Yeah get over here, I’ll call Will” Mike said grabbing his jacket and shoes out of the makeshift closet.

“Okay, see you in ten, over and out” Lucas said almost jumping out of bed to get ready.

Mike jumped the stairs two at a time grabbing the phone and dialing the byers number.

”Hello” Jonathan answered the phone to hear a very excited Mike Wheeler on the other end.

“Hi is Will there?” Mike asked barely containing his excitement.

“Uh yeah I think he just woke up I ca…” Jonathan stopped as a very excited Will came tearing out of his bedroom towards him.

“Is that Mike?” He asked almost jumping on the spot in excitement.

“Uhh yeah, what's going on?” Jonathan asked as Will ripped the phone from his hand, putting it up to his ear.

“I’ll be over in like twenty minutes?” He said quickly, before nodding at Mike’s response and hanging up.

“What was that about?” Jonathan asked.

“It's snowing” Will replied excitedly running back to his room.

Jonathan sighed and went to his room to get ready as well so he could drop him off. He knew how much Will and the others had been looking forward to this and anyway he might see Nancy while he was there.

Both boys said a quick goodbye to their mother and Will pulled Jonathan by the hand out of the house and to his car.

* * *

 

“Ready?” Mike asked as El came down the stairs covered head to toe in more pastel pink winter clothes.

El nodded excitedly and they made their way to the door. Mike opened it and El bolted out looking around with awe and amazement at the flakes falling to the ground.

“Dustin and Lucas should be here in a minute and Will is gonna be here in ten” Mike said to El who wasn't listening at all and was busy jumping around in the layer of snow that covered the  Wheeler’s front yard.

She leaned down picking up a wad of snow and examining it with amazement.

“Oh!” Mike exclaimed running over to her and also picking up a wad of snow, he packed it together in his hands and showed it to El.

“It's a snowball” he explained throwing it, El looked like she might faint with excitement as it splattered on the neighbours fence. Wadding up the ball of snow she was already holding she held it in her hand for a moment before throwing it at the fence, squealing happily when it also splattered against it.

“I love snow!” El exclaimed happily, giving Mike a huge goofy grin.

Just then Dustin and Lucas came hurtling around the corner towards them.

“Hey guys what’d we miss?” Lucas asked panting as Dustin came up behind him, both trying to catch their breathe.

“El likes snow” Mike beamed. “And she knows how to make snowballs now”.

“Well you better watch out because I happen to be the best snowball fighter in all of Indiana” Dustin joked, giving El a giant smile which she returned.

“Don’t listen to him, Lucas is the one you need to watch out for” Mike said, picking up a wad of snow as he spoke.

“What are you doing with that?” Lucas asked backing away.

“I don’t know just” Mike threw the snowball at Lucas hitting him on the top of his beanie covered head as he tried to duck.

They all laughed as Lucas looked at Mike with annoyance.

“You’re going down Wheeler” He said in a mock menacing voice picking up some snow.

Mike quickly bolted closely followed by Lucas with both Dustin and El watching on, both laughing at the boys antics.

Soon they were all engrossed in the snowball fight with snow flying through the air left and right and their excited screams and laughter probably waking the whole neighbourhood.

Will arrived shortly after, Jonathan pulled up to the curb and Will immediately bolted up the lawn to join in his friends snow battle.

“Hey guys, we doing teams?” he asked as a rogue snowball narrowly avoided his head.

“Nope it’s a free for all!” Dustin shouted as he lobbed a snowball hitting Mike in the stomach.

Will quickly joined in with the others yelling and laughing.

Jonathan slowly exited his car and made his way up towards the kids.

“Hey guys” he waved, stopping next to the front door to observe the kids.

“Hey Jonathan, you here to make out with Nancy?” Dustin asked singing the last word.

“Eww!” Mike and Will both chorused throwing their snowballs at Dustin.

Mike looked back over at Jonathan who had begun blushing, “Yes she’s awake but my parents are home so don’t do anything stupid” Mike glared at Jonathan.

“Thanks” he said turning away to ring the doorbell.

Mike rolled his eyes but didn’t have time to dwell on his sister's love life as just then one of El’s snowballs hit him in the side of the face.

He turned to see both Lucas and El laughing hysterically and he quickly grabbed more snow to retaliate.

After a couple of hours they began to get tired and headed inside for some much needed food as none of them had had breakfast.

* * *

 

“After we get a bit more snow we can get Will’s sled and go down the hill near his house” Dustin said excitedly to El who couldn't wipe the huge grin of her face.

“Morning boys” Mrs Wheeler said as they made their way inside.

“Mom” Mike said pointing at El.

“Oh right sorry force of habit” She apologised, “First day of snow I take it?”

“Yep it really came down last night” Dustin said as they all plodded through the house towards the basement.

“Yes well unlike you all I prefer to actually get sleep on Saturday mornings, wait have any of you even had breakfast?” she asked,

They all exchanged looks, “Nope we were all too excited” Mike said still smiling.

Mrs Wheeler sighed, “Okay well you guys go downstairs, I’ll make you some hot chocolate and sandwiches”.

“Thanks mom”Mike said beaming and walking down into the basement

“Thanks Mrs Wheeler” the other boys chorused as they entered the basement.

“Thank you” El said quietly beaming up at Mrs Wheeler.

Mrs Wheeler smiled back “So do you like the snow Eleven?”

El nodded enthusiastically before following the other boys downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry holy shit this is so late. My exams started last week so I haven't had time to procrastinate about writing.


End file.
